nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravernal Empire
Ravernal Empire (ラヴァーナル帝国, Ravuānaru Teikoku) also known as the Ancient Sorcerous Empire is a powerful empire that once ruled the New World thousand years ago. History Based on the information from Anune Lille, the winged people were actually not natives of the New World, coming on their own rather than being transferred. After settling down in the New World, the winged people created the Ravernal Empire to be a powerful nation with extremely advanced magical technology created by magically powerful winged humanoids that dominated the new world for thousand of years before the transference of Japan. During the war with the dragon people, they used a powerful magic called Core Magic to destroy a city of the dragon people, causing the dragonians to scatter and lost the war. According to legend, the Ravernal Empire became so arrogant that they tried to challenge the gods themselves, causing the gods to send meteors towards their continent as punishment. In order to escape their destruction, the Ravernal utilized a time space spell to send them into the future, leaving some of their relics, magical technology and people behind. The people of the Ravernal Empire who were left behind scattered across the world and was assimilated by the Holy Milishial Empire while some of them were killed. The Holy Milishial Empire utilized the left-behind relics and magical technology of the Ravernal Empire to achieve the status as the strongest country in the New World. The remaining ruins of the Ravernal Empire scattered across the world were kept as state secret by countries who discovered them in order to exploit the magical knowledge and technology of the lost Empire for their advantages. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc Based on the prediction of the dragon people in Emor Kingdom, the Ravernal Empire is returning and the only force that can challenge them is Japan. Furthermore, there is some speculation among Holy Milishial Empire diplomats, that Japan and Gra Valkas were transported in the New World by the Gods to oppose the Ravernal Empire or that the space-time spell caused both countries to be transferred. New World War Arc In the leadership international conference, the Emor Kingdom speculates that the Ravernal Kingdom will appear in the next thirteen to seventeen years. Technology Although the full potential of their technology is still unknown, relying only on the artifact leftover has shown that their technological level is very advanced, in many cases even far beyond Japan or any superpower on Earth, especially in term of anti-gravity technology and the capability to make living bio-weaponry. Biological Weapons * Demon Lord Nosgorath * Numbers Vehicles * Pal Chimera (in the possession of the Holy Mirishial Empire) * Demon Flaming Tank Gouras. * Heavenly Float * Mystar Satellite Weapon * Core Magic ICMB * Magical Homing Missiles * Sea Fortress Parkaon * MGZ-Type Armor * Atlatate gun * Bipedal ground weapon (large golem) Others * Three-dimensional touchscreen monitor * Conductive magnetic radar * Mind control device Notes * The Ravenal Empire and Japan are the only country possess space and weapon of mass destruction technology. * Japan has been assumed to be the Ravernal Empire in disguise or being descend from them for many times by a lot of countries in the New World, not only because of Japan's overwhelming technology but also the fact that their weaponry bears a lot of similarities to Ravernal Empire's own weaponry. Gallery Ravernal Empire escapes destruction.png|Ravernal Empire escaped it destruction from the meteor "supposedly" sent by the gods as punishment. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Superpowers Category:Transferred Countries